A bet for the crown
by Cherrypie321
Summary: When popular Percy Jackson gets a bet that he couldn't turn Annabeth Chase, school nerd, into a perfect popular so that she will become prom queen. He would give her lessons and make overs but what he didn't expect was to give her his heart. Join Percy and the gang as they turn this nobody into a somebody. lots of percabeth. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1- An idea

Percy's p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of my beautiful alarm clock (note the sarcasm) why did I set it this early, in fact why did I set it at all. School, it was Monday and first day of the new term.

"Percy get your but down here!" shouted my mom from down stairs . My mom was a really nice woman and barley ever shouted except when it came to my education then she would shout. She cared for me a lot and raised me on her own as my dad was a big business man who didn't have time for his kid.

Anyway I did what my mom told me to and got my but down stairs, after changing of course.

"Hey mom, is that pancakes I smell?" I asked her sniffing around.

"Yes it is now sit at the table and eat, Paul will be down any minute and if you want a ride you better hurry because he is not waiting for you" she laughed while I was eating my pancakes. Let me explain, two years ago my mom married my English teacher, Paul. I know my mom marrying one of my teachers, embarrassing huh but I got over it in the end and Paul is like a dad to me so I was happy.

"It's okay mom I think I'm going to take the bike today" I told her, the truth was I adored that old, blue, bike as it was one of the only things my dad gave me.

"Okay honey" She said as I got to the door to leave. "Hey what about my kiss?" she asked so went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie and say hi to Annie for me" she told me. Annie/Annabeth used to be mu tutor but she never had time and I eventually got better so she stopped. my mom always loved Annabeth and wished she could still tutor me. I never talk to Annabeth though, it would totally ruin my reputation. In school I was branded as a cool kid, a jock but not just any cool kid or jock I was the most popular guy in school and Annabeth was a nerd so yeah, see my point.

** -this is the best line brake you have ever seen, am I right or what -**

When I got to school I was instantly swarmed by "Hey Perce" or "What up me man" or the worst "Hay i like really missed you Percy" yeah sometimes being popular has its glitches. Finally after getting surrounded by greetings I found my friends. sure I'm literally everyone's friend since I'm so popular but I only have a few real friends and they were the best.

"Percy hey get over here" said Thalia one of my best friends and my cousin, her dad was my dads brother, just thought i'd let you know before you think we liked each other of something.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" I asked the group of popular people, it was made up of: Me (of course) Thalia, Nico (my other cousin) Conner and Travis Stoll (twins) Grover, Jason (Thalia's little by one year and my cousin), Selena (Pipers half-sister) Piper, Reyna and Leo (who were the same age as Jason)

"We were just talking about your prom" Piper told me with a cheeky smile on her face. ugh, prom just another excuse to dress up and have your dreams crushed.

"Pipes your still going to help us with make up and cloths aren't you?" Selena begged her little sister.

"Yes but your the fashion expert, why can't you do it" Piper asked Selena. Piper and Selena were the fashion experts of the group except when it came to wearing the fashion that wasn't Piper as she would just were whatever she was comfy in.

While were on the subject of people in my group let me tell you a bit about them:

Piper and Selena looked nothing alike but both were amazingly pretty, Selena had pale skin and black hair that goes perfectly with her blue eyes, Piper on the other hand has a bit of that girl next door look. She has tanned skin, high cheek bones, choppy brown hair that she usually braided with feathers and well... I don't know what color her eyes were. A tad weird yeah I know, but her eyes change color so you can never put your finger on it.

Thalia and Jason look nothing alike to as Thalia has this goth or punk look going on but will never admit to being a goth or punk. She has spiky black hair and bright, blue eyes that are always outlined in tons of eyeliner. Jason has that all-American boy look with hid blonde hair and blue eyes that are usually looking at Piper.

Nico was an emo but just like Thalia wouldn't admit it, he has tanned skin as his mother was Italian, Brown eyes and black hair.

Conner and Travis were twins **(A/N I know there not really twins but in my story they are so deal with it) **They both have curly brown hair and blue eyes that are always on the look out for new pranks or girls. On the other hand even though they are always with different girls we all know that Travis was a huge rush on Katie Gardener who was a environment geek with brown hair just past her shoulders and green eyes.

Grover is a short guy who has a problem with his legs so he is always on crutches. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Apart from that she is also my best mate.

Leo is a trouble maker who is a bit well, lets just say I think he belongs in a mental hospital. His mom is Spanish and he was tanned with black curly hair and brown eyes.

Reyna had black, long hair and brown eyes. She was quite serious a lot of the time and had a slight crush on Jason but we all knew he was head over heels for Piper. She was smart but not smart anoth to notice Leo's growing crush on her.

There we go wow, I'm glad that was through! Anyway lets get back to the story.

"Anyway we were just thinking about who would be the King and Queen" Reyna told me.

Hmm, who would they be, I never thought of that. "Well, I don't know, maybe... Piper and Nico" I said to them, guessing.

"No way because first,I'm not in your year I'm in the year below so my prom is next year and you are going to be the king" Piper told me like I was three.

"Whatever, I'm going to say hi to Annie" Thalia said with a wave while she went over to the blonde girl walking into the school. Thalia is popular but she doesn't care who she is seen with as Annabeth has been her best friend since they were in diapers.

"It's going to be Percy and, unfortunately, Rachel" Nico said with a smile on his face but went as soon he said Rachel. Rachel is like the most popular girl in school but no one really likes her. Oh yeah, she is also like my personal stalker. She has asked me out about ninety-nine times.

"Hey guys, hey Percy-poo I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight" make that one-hundred. I turned around to see the biggest slut I had ever seen. Rachel had curly, red hair but she kept it straitened these days. Her face was covered in make up and her cloths looked about two sizes too small for her.

"Sorry but I've got too look after my cousin and his friend, you know babysitting" I lied, well I couldn't say yes could I?

"OMG, that is so generous of you, I might pop round later to see" She told my while batting her eye lashes and walking off.

"Dude what are you going to do when she comes round to yours, you have no cousins that are younger than you except me" he laughed, Wait a minute...

"Hey man why don't you and Piper come round to night?" I asked him with a sly smile on my handsome face.

"Urm, why would we... NO, there is no way in hell you are babysitting me and Pipes" He shouted in my face.

"Please, come on, my mom is out on a date tonight and wouldn't mind me having you guys over. I could make you a fancy meal and light some candles so it will be an amazing date" I begged, I was literately on my knees.

"I wouldn't mind that" said Piper while putting her hands on Jason's shoulder. In my head I was laughing my ass off at Jason's face when their skin touched.

"Maybe" said Jason just before the bell went and we all walked to our next class.

We have to find a way to make sure Rachel doesn't get that crown but how, who else would get it...

"Ow, hey watch were your going" my deep trail of thoughts was interrupted by me walking into Annabeth Chase and nocking us both to the floor.

Wait a minute...


	2. Chapter 2- Make over

Last time on A bet for the crown:

_"Ow, hey watch were your going" my deep trail of thoughts was interrupted by me walking into Annabeth Chase and nocking us both to the floor._

_Wait a minute..._

Percy's p.o.v

"Hey, sorry Annie and my mom says hi" I said while helping her up while a master plan was forming in my mind.

"one, hi. Two, you better be. Three, don't call me Annie and four tell your mom I said hi" she said in one go afterwards letting out a big breath.

"Whatever so Annie-" I stopped when I saw the look she was giving me "-Beth" I quickly added.

"yes" She sighed, _Wow,_ I said in my head,_ I thought everyone loved talking to me._

"Do you want to sit with me and the gang at lunch?"

The look on her face was priceless and if I had a camera then I would have taken a picture, no hesitation at all, I know... I'm so nice.

I took the time to look her up and down to see if she was alright to fill the lead role in my little plan. Annabeth was normal height so a bit smaller than me, she had tangled, messy blond hair and I could hardly tell what color her eyes were as she always kept her head down and had big round glasses on that were quiet foggy. Pure geek. She would need a mega make over and I know just the girl for the job.

"This better not be some joke Jackson" she warned me.

"No joke, I promise" I said before looking at the clock and realizing i was late for class so I ran off not waiting for Annabeths answer. Lets hope she turns up...

** -Skip to lunch** **time-**

"Hey Nico I think I found a way to make sure Rachel doesn't get to crown" I told him, sliding onto the bench with my tray full of true horror, meat surprise.

"What how!?" everyone on the table asked with open mouths and wide eyes .

"We get someone else to become queen" I replied simply while making a castle with my food using my fork. I am so mature.

"and who would that be Percy?" Piper asked me curiosity written all over her face but before I could answer her brilliant question someone came and answered it for her.

"Urm, Hi, Percy invited me to eat lunch with you guys" Annabeth said while sitting in between me and Thalia.

"No way is that going to work but if you believe it will why don't we put a bit of money on it? Lets say one hundred?" Nico asked me taking his hand out with a sly smile on his face. That kid was always desperate for money but I wasn't going to let him win this bet. Annabeth was so going to be queen now, especially if it means one hundred pounds. Cha ching!

"Fine, a bet" I said shaking his hand.

"Excuse me but what are you betting on?" Annabeth asked.

"You becoming prom queen" I said simply causing Annabeth do a spit take on the water she was drinking.

"ME! Are you MENTAL! I wasn't even planning on Going to prom talk about be queen of it" Annabeth screamed resulting in almost half the cafeteria turn their heads at us.

"Annabeth please let me just redo you. Have a make over, let me help you become popular. PLEASE!" begged literally on my hands and knees.

"Fine" She said in a humph. "But if this goes out of hand or anything that I don't like it ends, I'm off to the library" she said while storming off not even getting her lunch, This would be harder than I thought it would be.

"I'll go talk to her" Thalia muttered and went out to follow Annabeth.

Later that day me and Annabeth arranged for her to come round to my house that night and I will give her a make over and start lessons with her. Never in my life would I have thought I was going to give lessons to Annabeth Chase, the smartest girl in Goode high, guess everyone can learn something.

** -Skip to that night-**

ME and Piper were sitting in my front room talking and waiting for Annie to apper. I called because if anyone can help Annabeth Chase become popular its her.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I ran to the door and when I opened it Annabeth Chase was standing in the doorway looking scared.

"Do I have to do this?" she asked in a small voice, How cute.

"Yes" I answered pulling her in and sitting her at a dressing table me and Pipes set up in the front room.

"Hello Annabeth, Lets get started then..." After Piper said those words there was a lot of tugging, screaming, shouting, cries of pain, moaning and wighning so I won't tell you all of it but as a treat, 'cause I like you guys, I will show you little stipets:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Annabeth wow! how thick is your hair!?" Piper shouted while tucking at her brush that was stuck in Annabeth's blonde curls.

"That hurts Piper!" Annabeth moaned and that moan was followed quickly by a snap.

"You broke my brush!" Screamed Piper who was on her knees hugging the broken brush to her chest.

"Wow, dramatic much?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Annabeth stop moving" Piper begged Annabeth while trying, but failing, to put some mascara o the squirming girl.

"I hate mascara, it's the work of the devil" Annabeth said, still moving. There was no but of mascara on her face at this point. _Hurry up,_ I thought.

"Dramatic much?" Piper asked with a smirk.

"Shut it" Annabeth said but I could see that small smile in her face.

"Annabeth stop moving, it's this of fake eyelashes" Piper exclaimed. That got her to stop moving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Annie the glasses really ruin the image, do you have to have them?" Piper asked her eyes full of desperation.

"Yes and no, I need them when I concentrate, so if i was doing work and it's all because of my st-" Annabeth explained but was cut short when Piper snapped her glasses in half and dumped them in Annabeths hands.

"You broke my glasses!" Annabeth cried.

"you broke my brush" Piper said back. **(Ha got that of princess dairy's, couldn't stop my self)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anyway, I was outside my bedroom as Piper chose an outfit for Annabeth to wear to school tomorrow. I couldn't say how board I was but lets just hope it was all worth it. I didn't even know what she what Annie would look like and she still has to now how to act like a popular plus we only have a few weeks intill prom. Help.

"I'm ready" came Annabeths voice fro inside my room.

_This is it,_ I thought. "Come on out then"

The door slowly opened and out came Annabeth wearing a little grey dress with some grey high heals, her hair was in ringlets that were styled in a perfect half up-half down.

She looked...


	3. All important Authors note, read or die

**I'm so sorry but this isn't a chapter, I know when I come to a story and get an update I'm like:**

**WHOOP! WHOOP! *me having a mini party in my head* **

**but then when I find out its an AN:**

**WHAT! WHY! *me having a emotional break down***

**Yeah I might not be the coolest person ever... Anyway the reason I'm having this Authors note is because, well, I need your help.**

**BOOM! (that was your world blowing up because you can not believe someone like me would even want you help, no offence but it was your world not mine)**

**So here are the questions I need you to answer:**

**1.) Jasper or Jeyna?**

**2.) What should Annabeths all important lessons be?**

**3.) How long till you get to see some Percabeth?**

**4.) Should everyone try and help Percabeth or not help them?**

**5.) What should the other couples be? (e.g Thaluke, Leyna, Tratie)**

**6.) Do you think i'm really cool? (jokes, that wasn't a question... but you can answer if you want) **

**7.) What should the theme be for the prom?**

**8.) What should Annabeths dress look like?**

**So if you can please answer as you will be doing me a huge favor and if you don't, well, lets just say you won't live long...**

**only joking... or am I... of course I am... or was that a lie two... **

**one more question:**

**9.) Do you think I'm a bit mad?**

**So my dear, dear ****dear, dear, ****dear, ****dear, ****dear, ****dear,********************dear,********************dear,********************dear,********************dear readers and supporters this Authors note is coming to a close but don't worry I will be back soon...**

**********************************************************************Before we come to a close... OMG WHO HAS SEEN THE HOH COVER, IT IS SO CREEPY. IT WAS A PAIR OF HANGING DOORS WHICH I THINK ARE THE DOORS OF DEATH AND THEN WE HAVE PERCY AND ANNABETH (PERCABETH) PERCY LOOKS LIKE HE IS DRAGGING ANNABETH BUT THERE IS SOME BLUE STUFF HOLDING THEM BACK, OMG I CAN NOT WAIT TILL OCTOBER.**

**********************************************************************Thew! glad I got that out my system.  
**

**********************************************************************Well goodbye my friends remember to answer my question**

**********************************************************************and if you don't...**

**********************************************************************BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4- Showing off Annabeth

**Hey it's me again.**

**Can I just say I now know what is going to happen with my story and I couldn't do that without you guys so i have a present for you... A NEW CHAPTER**

**This chapie is going to be at school the next day, I'm going to do a short chapter on each lesson after this and I know you've already been a great help but if any of you want something in particular please feel free to ask me.**

Last time on A bet for the crown:

_The door slowly opened and out came Annabeth wearing a little grey dress with some grey high heals, her hair was in ringlets that were styled in a perfect half up-half down._

_She looked..._

Percy's p.o.v

Angelic, that was the best word for it as she just looked like an angel. All the time when I thought she was trying to hide ugliness under those classes and that hair she was really hiding beauty. I wondered if she new that she could make any male breathless with just a smile looking like that, properly not because she hid it under the nerd act. I'll tell you one thing, Rachel has nothing on her.

"Well Percy, what do you think?" Annabeth asked with a small smile full of worry and hope.

"I think Nico is going have get a job so he will be able to pay one hundred" I said then running up to Annabeth and spinning her around in the air, I mean it she was as light as a feather. Annabeth just laughed and went along with it I'm sort of friends with Annabeth and I hope during this whole make Annabeth popular and make her become prom queen we could become great friends maybe even more. Wait, no that's not what I meant, why am I thinking like that. Annabeth is just a friend, is just a friend, just a, just...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Piper asked with a sly smile while coming into the room.

"No!" Me and Annie both shouted moving away from each other and if I was anywhere near how red Annabeth was then I was as red as a tomato.

"Right, well its ten o'clock so I have too be home" Piper said, getting her coat.

"Me two, my dad is waiting for me" Annabeth said while getting her coat as well.

Once the two girls had left I took the dressing table out of the front room, put some cloths away, cooked dinner and went to bed.

**-skip to morning-**

"Hey man so did Rachel come knocking?" Jason asked while coming out of his house/mansion and getting into my car. Let me explain, today I was picking up Thalia and Jason then when we get to him Nico.

"No, thank god!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you got lucky kelp head" Thalia said look up from her phone. "And Annabeth says shes ready" She said with a confused look then went back to texting. knew what Annabeth meant though, she had always shown up right on time for school, not a bit early but never late ad she did this to avoid everyone but because she had to impress them all she showed up early.

"Hey dude I kind of need your advice" Jason sad to me running his fingers through his hair. I was amazed, Jason had never asked for my help before.

"Sure what ever you want, if it's personal just whisper it so little miss nosy wan't hear" I told him, pointing to Thalia in the back for the last bit.

"Okay, well, there's this girl my friend really likes but he can't figure out how to ask her out because they're best friends and he doesn't want to ruin there friendship, well that's what he said" Jason told me as we where pulling up in Goode parking lot. Ah the old my friend trick, didn't he know that was just stupid and I knew his friend was him? Oh well.

"Well who is this girl then?" I asked but Jason didn't answer and that was because he was looking outside the window, right at Piper. _Of course,_ I thought to my self.

I got out of the car and walked to the side of the school to where anyone was, that was except for Annabeth. She was wearing some skinny jeans, a sea-green v-neck sweater and some white all stars.

"I see you ditched yesterdays outfit then"I said to her with a smirk on my face. Truth was, she looked better in this outfit as she looked more comfortable. She still had her princess like curls out but not in a half-up half-down.

"Whatever so what do I do?" She asked me with a nervous expression on her face.

"Just walk through then hallway and go into the English class then I will join you there, okay" I told her.

"Okay, now or never" She said and with that she was off. I was watching her from the door and WOW did she do good. she was clutching her books with one hand and her arms were swaying by her side. She was moving her bum normally, I think she put a bit off effort in but not to much to make it look fake. Not that I was looking at her bum, no, no!, NO! I was just looking her up and down- Not checking her out! I was just, urm... Getting off subject!

I could see girls giving her looks and boys checking her out, it was going perfectly intill a red-headed horror decided to but in.

"What do you think you are doing you little dumb blonde, this is my school and you are a nerd in it so you will not strut in here and be all _Look at me the nerd who is now a wannabe_ Got it!" Rachel shouted in Annabeths face and what happened next was so funny that I would think about it now and still laugh my head off.

Annabeth stepped forward and...


	5. Chapter 5- Rachel gets it

**Hey it's me again.**

**Can I just say I am so sorry but I have been really busy and I had the worst writers block ever but I am back and I have decided to do a chappie on this story every Monday and if you have any suggestions for the story please pm me so other people don't see your ideas and I will try to include them if they are good and will mention you.**

_"What do you think you are doing you little dumb blonde, this is my school and you are a nerd in it so you will not strut in here and be all Look at me the nerd who is now a wannabe Got it!" Rachel shouted in Annabeths face and what happened next was so funny that I would think about it now and still laugh my head off._

_Annabeth stepped forward and..._

Annabeth's p.o.v

How dare she say that to me, she is not the queen of the school last time I checked. She wants me to be a nerd, well, I never follow the rules anyway. Its time this little slut learned some manners.

I stepped forward like I was about to hit her and stopped when I was about 5cm away from her. I saw Thalia behind Rachel with a book above her head.

"You know my friend Thalia, don't you?" I asked with fake sweetness then I nodded my head at Thalia and she brought the book down onto Rachel who fell to the floor after the impact of the math book.

"Wow Thalia, that was amazing!" I exclaimed but she just looked like she just made a sandwich instead of knocked someone out with a book.

"It was nothing, she should of been hit by a book a long time ago" she said and walked off to her next class.

I looked at Rachel who was still on the floor before walking back to percy who just stood there gapping like a fish, it was kind of cute. What did i really just say that, I mean think that, I mean.. I do not like Percy at all and just because I called him cute doesn't mean I like him, does it? No, I don't like percy... I don't like... I don't... I...

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, knocking me out my thoughts, while waving a hand in front of my face.

"What!?" I asked, very confused.

"You kind of blocked out there for a minute" He said while scrunching his eyebrows up.

"I'm fine but we should really be getting to class" I said once the bell went.

"Wait, we can use the spare art room to do your lessons" He suggested. Skipping class. I had never done that before and I can just see how disappointed my dad would be if he found out but then I looked into Percy's sea green eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, but lets go because I am not going to miss my next lesson as well as this one" I said while dragging him along the halls into the old art room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The room was massive but was dusty and the wallpaper was peeling off showing that no one had used this room in years. The desks were pulled out so they were against the walls, I couldn't count how many spider webs there were but no spiders which was a little weird. The floor was wood which was different to all the other classrooms that had carpet but I guess that was so the paint could be wiped up easily. Speaking of paint, all the art supplies were in the right hand corner of the room and was still cover in splodges of red, blue and other colours of the rainbow.

"Well, since you finally decided to show up I guess its time to start" I turned around to look for the source of the noise and saw Thalia and Piper.

Thalia was dressed in black (Duh) and had a my chemical romance **(A/N Who else loves them)** t-shirt on with a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and some creepers on. But not forgetting way to much eyeliner and she had added some electric blue streaks to her hair.

Piper was looking amazing as always. her hair was in a simple side braid with a piece hanging out at the side, like katniss in the hunger games **(A/N I have never read the hunger games or watched the movie but I am thinking about it so want to know if it is good or not)**. She has soms skinny jeans like Thalia's but Pipers are light blue and she had a sea green vest top on and a normal satchel at her side.

"Lets get this party started"

**Sorry for the short chappie but remember the expect one on Monday and I will try and make it a long one. Please send in your ideas because I would love to hear them and will spend my time reading them and writing a reply. PM me your ideas and peace out.**

**xxx Meg xxx**


	6. Chapter 6- Kind, Funny or Sexy?

**Hey it's me and I have brought you a chappie just like I said I would. This chapter was my idea but there was some great ideas and if you wish to give _some suggestions please feel free to do so, ohhhh so formal! _**

_Last time on a bet for the crown:_

_Piper was looking amazing as always. her hair was in a simple side braid with a piece hanging out at the side, like katniss in The Hunger Games. She has some skinny jeans like Thalia's but Pipers are light blue and she had a sea green vest top on and a normal satchel at her side._

_"Lets get this party started"_

Percy's p.o.v

Annabeth looks the part, defiantly, but she needs to know how to act the part. You have different ways to win the schools heart. You have different personalities and all we need to do is find the right one for Annabeth:

One is kind. I try to image Annabeth going round being kind to everyone, consoling people when they are upset or just plain conversations with a another life form. It didn't work.

So we also have sexy. I try to image Annabeth going round winking at all the football team, going on lots of dates or just plain making out with a jock. It failed. And for some reason made me angry.

Another option is funny. I try to image Annabeth going round laughing with people, playing pranks with the Stolls or just saying a plain joke. Never gonna happen.

Annabeth was none of those, it just wasn't in her nature. This was going to be hard.

So while I was think about this the little blonde girl was getting tought about modern music and films by Thalia and how to walk in heels and all types of fashion by Piper. She was walking up in down in heels, also listing to one direction with a book on her head.

She was doing quite well since she only dropped the book when Piper sprayed water in her face ad she knew most the lyrics to the song. She had a good singing voice for a nerd.

"Alright girls, I think we need to work on how Beth will portray her self to the crowd" I called out to them and they started thinking and looking Annabeth up and down.

"Why don't I just be myself?" Annabeth asked with a clueless face, does this girl know nothing. Well that's not true, she is the main smarty pants for our year but that doesn't matter!

"Annabeth, the school doesn't want who you are. they want who they want you to be" I explained like I was talking to a three year old. "One little mistake, being mean to anyone if you are kind then, bam, your out. You need people to like you but these people don't like the real you, they like the fake version."

It was sad but true.

"Well why don't I be a mix of all three?" She asked innocently. Now that was a good idea but it had never been done, it was far to hard... wasn't it?

"That's just, just, just.." Piper starts.

"Hard" Thalia

"Insane" Me

"Perfect" finished Piper. I guess it was in a way but like Thalia said, hard. Annabeth better not screw up.

"Really because I think that now I..." Annabeth became while playing with her hair and looked a bit nervous.

"Its amazing come with me" Piper said but didn't even wait for Annabeth answer when she grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

I was about to follow them until a voice came from behind me

"So, do you like Annabeth?"

**Hey guys sorry its short but I have already planned the ending and is it going to be good... two little stuff. one: I have started reading The Hunger Games and... OH MY GODS it is one of the best books I have ever read, I am halfway into the second one and I am going to write a fanfiction about Gale coming to visit when Peeta and Katniss are married and have kids, when I have finished the 3rd book. two: I am going to let whoever gets this question right design Annabeths prom dress with me.**

**Q: What was the last sentence Silena said? **

**The deadline is next Sunday at 12pm when I will get the names of all who got the right answer and shuffle them, then pick one at random. **

**Good luck and may the odds be forever in you favour.**

**xxx Meg xxx **


	7. Chapter 7- Authers note SORRY cries

**Hey guys its me again and guess what I have for you...**

**An authors note!**

***Waits for applaud***

***Keeps waiting for applaud***

***Gives up when she hears the crying***

**Anyway. **

**My mum surprised me with a holiday.**

**I know right...**

**So I am not aloud any electronics for 1 week as we are on a**

_**Family vacation **_

**So that means**

_**You will be spending time with your family because you love them and you wont be spending time on your phone or laptop or anything like that because you don't love them, do you?**_

**Well actually, yes I do love my laptop mother.**

**So HA.**

**I love where this story is heading.**

**Don't we all**

**But because of no laptop **

***I cry***

**I will not be able to update on Monday**

***You cry* **

**but that does mean that the competition is still on for another week.**

***You stop crying***

**Yay**

***We start jumping around and having a party***

**But I want to try something else out... **

**Queue the suspense**

**A question and answer thingy-me-bob**

**... ta DAH!**

***Your glass shatters***

**so this is how it works if you are dumb.**

**Are you dumb!?**

**...**

**I thought so.**

**anyway**

**you ask me questions like _**

**And I will answer like _**

**got it...**

**...**

**Good.**

**so please give it a go and good luck to anyone who wants to help design the dress.**

**well its time for me to go.**

***Everyone cries***

**Don't worry I will be back**

***Crying stops***

**wow, what is it with me and crying...**

**OH WELL**

**bye bye and may the gods bless you.**

**...**

**see what I did there**

**...**

**no**

**...**

**okay**

**...**

**that fine**

**...**

**are you sure**

**...**

**right**

**...**

**okay**

**... **

**I'm gonna stop talking now**

**...**

**BYE!**

**xxx Meg xxx**


End file.
